War on Terrorism casualties
War on Terrorism casualties: Casualties of United States and campaign allies Military and para-military casualties only Afghanistan and Iraq fronts *'United States': 5,186 killed, 1 POW/MIA, 11 ex-POW/MIA *'United Kingdom': 395 killed, 25 ex-POW/MIA *'Canada': 135 killed *'Other Coalition forces': 489 killed, 1 ex-POW/MIA *'Iraqi security forces': 11,525 killed Wikipedia article Iraq War *'Afghan security forces': 4,576 killedWikipedia article Taliban insurgency *'Northern Alliance': 200 killedWikipedia article War in Afghanistan (2001–present) *'Iraq contractors': 1,313 killed (795 Iraqi, 241 American, 49 British, 36 Turkish, 27 South African, 20 Fijian, 20 Nepali and 125 others, see full list here) "Reconstruction report: 916 death claims for civilian contractors in Iraq". USA Today April 30, 2007. "Iraq Coalition Casualties: Contractor Deaths - A Partial List". icasualties.org *'Afghanistan contractors': 110 killed (26 American and 84 others, see full list here) *'TOTAL': 24,422 killed Jordan *On August 19, 2005, a soldier in the Jordanian Armed Forces was killed in Aqaba by al-Qaeda-affiliated militants employing a Katyusha rocket launcher, who were apparently targeting the [[USS Ashland (LSD-48)|USS Ashland]]. Saudi Arabia 86 members of the military of Saudi Arabia are known to have been killed during the War on Terror, as of December 24, 2009. *One Saudi National Guardsman as killed during the 2004 Yanbu attack on May 1 in Yanbu, along with six civilians. *Prince Khaled bin Sultan, Deputy Defense Minister of Saudi Arabia, stated that a total of eighty-five soldiers of the Saudi Arabian Army are believed to have been killed since November 2009 as a result of Operation Scorched Earth. Yemen *'Yemen': 24 killed Colombia *'United States': 13 killed (8 soldiers, 5 contractors), 3 ex-POW/MIA (contractors) *'Colombia': 1,561 killed http://www.fortmilltimes.com/106/story/212166.html *'TOTAL': 1,574 killed Lebanon *'Israel': 121 killedWikipedia article 2006 Israel-Lebanon conflict *'Lebanon': 172 killed Wikipedia article 2007 Lebanon conflictWikipedia article 2008 conflict in LebanonWikipedia article 2005–2007 Lebanon bombings *'UNIFIL' (since 2006): 11 killed Wikipedia article United Nations Interim Force in Lebanon (4 Spanish, 3 Colombian, 3 French, 1 Irish, 1 British, 1 Belgian) *'Lebanon government militia': 27 killed *'TOTAL': 331 killed Gaza *'Fatah':155 killed Israel/Lebanon border area *'Israel': 7 killed (post-9/11); 7 killed, 1 ex-POW/MIA (pre-9/11) North Africa *'United States': 23 killedWikipedia article Operation Enduring Freedom - Horn of Africa *'Algeria': 300 killedWikipedia article Islamic insurgency in Algeria (2002–present) *'Mauritania': 15 killed *'Chad': 3 killed *'Tunisia': 2 killed *'TOTAL': 343 killed Pakistan/Waziristan *'Pakistan' 1,797 killed, 160 POW/MIA, 450 ex-POW/MIA Wikipedia article Waziristan War Philippines *'United States': 15 killedWikipedia article Operation Enduring Freedom - Philippines *'Philippines': 444 killed, 1 POW/MIA (military); 20+ policemen; 21+ militiamen *'TOTAL': 500 killed, 1 POW/MIA Somalia *'Somali TFG': 724 killed (Somali TFG)Wikipedia article War in Somalia (2006–2009) *'Ethiopia': 375 killed *'Uganda': 8 killed *'Burundi': 2 killed *'Kenya': 4 killed *'TOTAL': 1,113 killed Thailand *'Thailand': 155 killedWikipedia article South Thailand insurgency Casualties of targets of the campaign Military casualties only 21,218–21,628 Killed (Afghanistan Insurgency) 5,627 militants killed (Pakistan Insurgency) 18,492–23,991 insurgent dead (Iraqi insurgency)Wikipedia article List of insurgent fatality reports in Iraq 6,370-10,800 killed (Saddam Hussein-era Iraqi Army) 1,019 killed (Philippines insurgency) 119 killed (Saudi militants)Wikipedia article Insurgency in Saudi Arabia 277-627 killed (Hezbollah) 18 killed (Amal) 12 killed (LCP) 2 killed (PFLP-GC) 10 killed (SSNP) 2 killed (LDP) 709 killed (Hamas and other militants allied to Hamas, 2008 - 2009)http://www.jpost.com/servlet/Satellite?cid=1237727552054&pagename=JPost%2FJPArticle%2FShowFull 3,270-4,270 killed (Somali ICU) 227 killed (Fatah al-Islam) 5 killed (Jund al-Sham) 7 killed (Lebanese bomber cells) 450+ killed (Algerian GSPC) 19 killed (Moroccan militants) 7 killed (Egyptian militants) 4 killed (Turkish militants) 3 killed (Kenyan militants) 6 killed (Yemeni militants) 5 killed (Spanish militants) 1,893+ killed (FARC)http://www.fortmilltimes.com/106/story/212166.html Total: 59,771–71,516 Civilians There is no widely agreed on figure for the number of people that have been killed so far in the "War on Terrorism" as it has been defined by the Bush Administration to include the wars in Iraq and Afghanistan, and operations elsewhere. Some estimates include the following: Europe *Turkey **2003 Istanbul bombings: 57 (including 3 Britons) (excluding 4 bombers) *Spain **11 March 2004 Madrid train bombings: 191 (142 Spaniards, 16 Romanians, 6 Ecuadorian, 4 Poles, 4 Bulgarians, 3 Peruvians, 2 Dominicans, 2 Colombians, 2 Moroccans, 2 Ukrainians, 2 Hondurans, 1 Senegalese, 1 Cuban, 1 Chilean, 1 Brazilian, 1 French, and 1 Filipino) *United Kingdom **7 July 2005 London bombings: 52 (41 Britons, 2 Poles, 1 American, 1 Australian, 1 Afghan, 1 New Zealander, 1 Turk, 1 Italian, 1 Iranian, 1 Israeli, 1 Tunisian, 1 Romanian, 1 French) (excluding 4 bombers) *TOTAL **300 Killed Middle East * Iraq ** 87,000 to 95,000 estimated civilian deaths in hospitals according to the Iraqi Health Ministry. Other estimates vary from 600,000 to over 1,000,000. **At least 19 American civilians (non-contractors) have also been killed. *Saudi Arabia **Islamic insurgency in Saudi Arabia: 369 (includes foreigners, at least 16 Americans among them) *Jordan **2005 Amman bombings: 60 (36 Jordanians, 6 Iraqis, 5 Palestinians, 4 Americans, 2 Israeli-Arabs, 2 Bahrainis, 3 Chinese, 1 Saudi, 1 Indonesian) (excluding 3 bombers) **2002 assassination of US diplomat Laurence Foley: 1 *Israel **2006 Lebanon War: 44 (including 1 American & 1 Argentine) *Lebanon **2006 Lebanon War: 850"Israel (country)", Microsoft Encarta Online Encyclopedia 2007-1,191 (including 17 Syrians, 8 Canadians, 6 Brazilians, 4 Germans, 3 Palestinians, 2 Filipinos, 1 Indonesian, 1 Iraqi, 1 Jordanian, 1 Kuwaiti, 1 Nigerian, 1 Sri Lankan, 1 Ukrainian) **2007 Lebanon Conflict: 64 (47 Palestinians, 17 Lebanese) *Palestinian Territories **Fatah-Hamas conflict: 52 **2003 bomb attack on American diplomatic convoy: 3 (Americans) *Yemen **2002 Limburg bombing: 1 (Bulgarian) **A Muslim extremist attacked a missionary hospital in December 2002: 3 (Americans) **2007 Ma'rib suicide bombing: 10 (8 Spaniards) (excluding 1 bomber) **2008 Hadhramaut gun attack: 4 (2 Belgians) **U.S. embassy attack: 13 (1 American) (excluding 6 gunmen) **2009 Shibam bombing: 5 (4 South Koreans) *TOTAL (excluding Iraq) **1,495 Killed Central Asia/South Asia *Afghanistan **According to Jonathan Steele of The Guardian between 20,000 and 49,600 people may have died of the consequences of the invasion."http://www.guardian.co.uk/afghanistan/comment/story/0,11447,718647,00.html." The Guardian **At least 4 American civilians (non-contractors) have also been killed. **Two french national and a German journalists killed in November 12, 2001 http://www.dawn.com/2001/11/13/int4.htm. 7 journalists were killed since 2002, including 2 Germans and 1 Norwegian, according to Reporters Without Borders. *Pakistan **War in North-West Pakistan: 3,269 (including 11 Frenchmen, 8 Americans, 4 Chinese and 1 Czech) *Iran **March 2007 abduction of former FBI agent: 1 missing (American) *TOTAL **23,281 - 53,090 Killed Southeast Asia *Indonesia **2002 Bali bombings: 202 (Australian 88, Indonesian 38, British 24, American 7, German 6, Swedish 5, Dutch 4, French 4, Danish 3, New Zealander 3, Swiss 3, Brazilian 2, Canadian 2, Japanese 2, South African 2, South Korea 2, Ecuadorian 1, Greek 1, Italian 1, Polish 1, Portuguese 1, Taiwanese 1, Unknown 3) **2003 Marriott Hotel bombing: 12 **2004 Jakarta embassy bombing: 9 (reported by Indonesia), 11 (reported by Australia). **2005 Bali bombings: 20 (excluding 3 bombers) **2002 gun attack on a convoy of mine employees: 3 (including 2 Americans) *Philippines **2002 Zamboanga bombing: 5 (excluding 1 US soldier) **2002 Davao airport bombing: 21 (including 1 American) **June 2002 rescue operation of Americans Martin and Gracia Burnham: 2 (including 1 American) **SuperFerry 14: 116 *Thailand **Hat Yai bombings: 4 **Bangkok bombings: 3 **Songkhla bombings:4 *TOTAL **398 Killed North America *United States **September 11, 2001 attacks: 2,995 (including at least 327 foreigners) (excluding 19 bombers) http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/September_11_attacks 9/11 Death Toll] **2002 Los Angeles International Airport attack: 2 (Israelis) **2006 shooting attack at the Jewish Federation in Seattle: 1 *TOTAL **3,030 Killed North Africa *Tunisia **Ghriba synagogue bombing: 21 (German 14, Tunisian 6, French 1) (excluding 1 bomber) *Morocco **2003 Casablanca bombings: 33 (excluding 12 bombers) **2007 Casablanca bombings: 1 (excluding 7 bombers) *Egypt **2004 Sinai bombings: 35 (Egyptian 19, Israeli 12, Italian 2, Russian 1, Israeli-American 1) (excluding 1 bomber) **April 2005 terrorist attacks in Cairo: 3 (French 2, American 1) (excluding 4 dead terrorists) **2005 Sharm el-Sheikh attacks: 88 (Egyptian 66, British 11, Italian 6, German 2, Czech 1, Israeli 1, American 1) (excluding 2 bombers) **2006 Dahab bombings: 23 (Egyptian 21, German 1, Lebanese 1, Russian 1, Swiss 1, Hungarian 1) *Algeria **Islamic insurgency in Algeria (2002–present): 296 (including 4 Russians, 1 German and 1 Saudi) ***2007 Algiers bombings: 33 (excluding 3 bombers) ***2007 Batna bombing: 22 (excluding 1 bomber) ***11 December 2007 Algiers bombings: 37 (excluding 2 bombers) *Mauritania **2007 gun attack on tourists: 4 (French) *TOTAL **596 Killed East Africa *Somalia **War in Somalia (2006–present): 8,862 dead *Kenya **2002 Mombasa hotel bombing: 13 (Kenyan 10, Israeli 3) (excluding 3 bombers) *TOTAL **8,875 Killed Trans-Sahara *Sudan **Gun attack on U.S. embassy car: 2 (1 American) Pre-9/11 casualties in Al-Qaeda related attacks on U.S. targets *Military targets **1993 CIA shootings: 2 **Battle of Mogadishu: 20 (only one non-American) **Khobar Towers bombing: 20 (only one non-American) **USS Cole bombing: 17 *Civilian targets **World Trade Center bombing: 6 **Karachi gun attack on oil contractors: 5 (only one non-American)Four Americans Killed in Retaliation to Kansi Conviction **1998 United States embassy bombings: 223 (including 12 Americans) *Total Casualties: **Pre-9/11: 293 (79 Americans) Casualties by country *The breakdown is based on the figures listed above as of August 16, 2008. |} References Category:War on Terrorism Category:War casualties